


i told you that i love you

by ScreamingYearly



Series: that's the way it goes somedays [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Suicide, Suicide Notes, it's only for the first two seconds of the fic but please be wary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingYearly/pseuds/ScreamingYearly
Summary: please believe me...---A life is lost, a friend is gone and....Many hearts shatter upon the impact.---DISCLAIMER: suicide is not the answer! there's much better options than suicide and this fic is not meant to encourage it. if you feel like you might want to commit suicide or are harming yourself, please seek help and remember you are loved and cared for. if you are currently having a crisis or this fic causes one, please drop reading it immediately and call a crisis hotline.
Series: that's the way it goes somedays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	i told you that i love you

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked for a sequel, so this is a mini book of other's reactions! please mind the tags and stay safe :]

As he types out his final message on his communicator, an ‘I’m sorry’ to those he knows he’s about to hurt. He feels no regret, he doesn’t feel anything really. If anything, a chilly numbness has taken over him as he stands at the ledge, ready to step off and into the air. The fall is high, he knows it’ll kill him.

That’s the point, really...

Wind rushed past Tommy’s face, back to the ground as he stared up at the sky. It was freedom disguised as disaster.

Closing his eyes, he let the wind engulf him. He let it ruffle the coat he was wearing, let his body go limp as he floated through the air. Part of him knew that there was no coming back from this, it wasn’t like he was going to turn into a ghost. This was his last time on the SMP.

And if he didn’t feel anything but happiness when he feels his head hit the ground and feels his skull crack. If he thinks about those he loves in the last moments...

Well, that’s for him to know and for no one else to ever find out.

\---

TommyInnit fell from a high place.

The message appears on Tubbo’s communicator after an ‘I’m sorry’ from Tommy. He doesn’t quite understand until the death message appears. The hybrid feels his heart drop and his ears immediately fall to the side of his head as he stares at the message. He looks at it as if it’d physically smacked him, eyes wide and brimming with tears.

This had to be wrong.

No, it wasn’t true. His communicator had to be glitching! It wasn’t right, there was no way that Tommy would… Tommy wouldn’t… Tommy-

Breaking into a run towards the community Nether portal, he barely feels himself breathing. He hears shouts of other heart broken or unfazed citizens of the SMP but ignores them. At breakneck pace, he slams into the Nether, barely waiting for the brief nausea to wear off before he’s running to a janky cobblestone and obsidian path. He knows it’s Tommy, it had to be. The other boy was always making paths so others could find him.

He barely focuses as he runs over the perilous logs and onto the path. Tommy would be fine when Tubbo got there! The boy would maybe be a bit bedraggled but he’d be alive, and healthy and _fine_ . Tubbo knew so! And when he went through the portal and saw his best friend and _not a dead body_ , he would run to Tommy. Tubbo would ram into him with his head like he used to and hug him tight, apologize for exiling him and take him home. That’s what he would do!

But when he goes through Tommy’s portal, he sees the camp empty. Logstedshire is vacant except for the lowing of a mooshroom not far off, attached to a fence. The tent that he assumed Tommy slept in laid untouched and Tubbo ran for it. Maybe the blonde was in there?

It was empty.

Frantic to find his best friend, he barely missed a note.

Seeing the white page attached to the Nether portal, he yanked it off, not caring if it tore. He needed to see what it said. Maybe Tommy had just left! Had gone off to start a new life and wanted everyone to know where he was.

That wasn’t it. Tubbo’s heart broke at the first line on the note.

_If you’re seeing this, I’m probably dead._

It said and the tears Tubbo had been holding back during his bout of denial sprung forward and he collapsed. A scream rung through the air of a broken child, of a person who exiled his vice president, of a president who was unfit for his position.

Of a boy who just lost his best friend.

Crumpling the note close to him, he curls up and sobs. He sobs loud enough he’s sure Prime would be able to hear him. He barely hears the vwoop sound of the portal beside him. He’s not paying attention, too busy clutching the last thing of his best friend and absolutely breaking. Tubbo doesn’t pay attention to the hand that tries to rub his back, offering shushes and useless comfort.

It’s so unbelievably unfair.

He screams again as reality hits for a second time. Tears track down his face as he kept curled into himself, he kept the note close to his chest and screams again, mixed with a sob. He sobs so loud he feels he might lose his voice, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care because the only person that he truly needed, that was his best friend and compliment to himself, _is_ gone.

Tommy is gone and Tubbo can’t stand it.

After almost an hour of sob-screaming and crying his heart out, Tubbo calms, if only for a few moments. He needs to read the note, he knows that. He’s still in unbearable pain, pain that will not leave him for an eternity but he’s able to think now. He finally registers the hand that was rubbing his back comfortingly, offering soft words and hugs.

Ranboo sat on his knees next to Tubbo, equally teary eyed. The light sizzle of his enderman side coming into contact with water, even if it was from his own body, was easy to hear in the silence. They both looked like messes, but neither cared. A certain part of them had been ripped away with Tommy gone, and it would never return, not in any way that mattered at least.

Breathing shakily, Tubbo sat up a little and leaned on Ranboo’s arm, his shoulder was too high to reach even at this angle. The other hybrid simply wrapped an arm around Tubbo solemnly as they sat in the dirt, ruining their suits and staring into the distance.

Finally, Tubbo gains the courage to read the note. The first line haunts him still.

_If you’re seeing this, I’m probably dead._

_Unless you crazy bastards somehow managed to stop me, I’m definitely dead. TommyInnit is gone for the rest of your lives and he’s not gonna come back. That’s right, bitch! I’m the master of my own destiny!_

Even in his stupid suicide note, Tommy manages to be funny. It only garners another heartbroken sob from Tubbo, however.

_All jokes aside, I’m really tired. I’m so tired that this is what it’s come to, and there’s nothing that’ll change my mind. I don’t know if I deserve this or not, death, I mean… But there’s not point in delaying the inevitable, right?_

_So this is my last goodbye. Whoever finds this note, I’m entrusting you with my last words to those that need to hear them. This is any of your faults, it’s entirely my own and I don’t want you to blame yourselves as much as_ _you ~~might deserve to. It’s my last note right? I’m allowed to be bitter… Yeah, I’m allowed to be bitter~~_ _~~you~~ might want to. Please, all I ask is that you deliver these messages to the people listed. _

_Tubbo, you were one hell of a friend and even if things were rocky in the end and we didn’t always get along, I’ll miss you the most. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve thought of you during exile, wondering when you’d come visit me. I’m kind of sad you never did… But it’s okay, I probably deserved it, didn’t I? Anyways… I’m really sorry for everything, for causing trouble and being a nuisance. And for... Well, this. I hope that you can forgive me one day._

_Do me a favor and keep living for me, okay? I love you, big man._

Tubbo’s breath hitches, choking on another sob, and he has to stop reading. Ranboo rubs the side of his arm as more tears form in both boys’ eyes. Slowly, wretched sobs exit Tubbo’s mouth. He can’t read the rest of the note. He can’t do it.

How’s he supposed to live in a world without his best friend? They might be themselves without each other, but there was something missing.

And it hurt.

It hurt, so, so badly.


End file.
